Mug
The Captain's mug looks like any other normal mug, meant to contain hot beverages. It is white, with a broad black stripe and a red heart on it. It's storage capacity should be ~0.2 liters. Description "I've examined the underside and the inside of the mug. No connections or seams. No false bottom. No batteries. No buttons. No coils, nothing that could possibly heat the liquid. Ceramic. One red heart. ...Just a stupid ceramic mug." '' ''Mr. Snippy's Mugspection Skills and abilities Mr. Snippy overheard the mug talking. It seems to be intelligent and it was able to follow Snippy out into the wasteland without making any sound, in addition to being able to somehow create and heat highly toxic, acidic, maybe even radioactive fluids from air, or it might be just hot water. It has survived a nuclear war without any visible damage. Also, it can quickly deploy an Ion Micro-Ray capable of cutting the Arbitrator in half with minimal resistance. Role Captain's favorite melee-weapon has a few dark secrets. Neither Snippy nor Pilot are allowed to touch or refill the mug. Captain seems not to refill it either, so where does the tea he's always drinking (or throwing at his enemies) come from? And why is it always scalding hot? One theory would be Stalky secretly refilling it, but it doesn't seem that he has been following the Captain for very long. Another theory by Mr. Snippy was that the mug somehow refills itself by condensing water from the atmosphere. It seems not to have any visible electronic parts to do so, though. The third theory is that nanomachines sent by the ANNET produce and heat the liquid in an attempt to poison the Captain with it. Recently Mr. Snippy has overheard the Mug talking with the Straw and a bug about killing the Captain - which left Mr. Snippy questioning his own sanity. During the Biomass induced flashback to Mr. Snippy's past, there were two memories of a strange woman warning him to 'Beware the mug!'. And it was visible on a monitor in the metro in episode 58 When the Biomatrix sends Snippy to a genetic memory of one of his earliest ancestors in prehistoric time, Snippy and Biomatrix discover the mug trapped in the ice of a glacier some 10.000 years in the past. It's as of yet unknown how the mug ended up there. Snippy is convinced, nevertheless, that somehow it's all Captain's fault. When the Biomatrix finally ended his joyride through the memory of Sniper's family-line - and, if he is to be believed, upgraded the Sniper - he warned Snippy that he would need to use the Mug to free himself from the Arbitrator's clutches, stating: "Use the mug, Charles. The mug can set you free." Snippy subsequently pleads with the mug to help him, and the heart transforms into a cybernetic eye and fires a laser that kills the Arbitrator. Category:Objects It may be the mug refferrenced by The "The World's Best Photocopier" Mug in Entry 23: 5) A 'Worlds best photocopier' mug (ID NUMBER 83-66-11). This Mug immediately shared with me a transcendental tale of an Infinite Mug that anchors the Universe and keeps it from folding in on itself. I filed this report under "illogical nonsense" and asked why its sign is in Times New Roman font, when it is basic knowledge that Arial Black is a far superior font. How did this mug even get past the assembly line with its theistic beliefs and poor font choices? I wondered.Category:Weapon